


wow (he's hot)

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, club setting, hinted Seungjin, they're older by a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: In which Jisung hits on a random stranger at a club.Was he really a random stranger though?





	wow (he's hot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this fic was actually inspired by 3RACHA's WOW haha
> 
> it's a university setting so they're probably around early 20s and legal to enter clubs lol

_Entering the diner, he goes towards his usual spot. A booth at the corner by the window. Sitting down closely to the window, he took in his surroundings, the atmosphere and the music playing in the diner. Everything seemed familiar yet foreign to him, how many times has he been here? The waitress comes by and takes his order. After a few minutes of waiting, the kitchen rings the order bell, a distinct 'Ding!’ is heard despite the busy diner._

__

__

That could only mean his order is on its way. He looks up from his phone and sees the waitress smiling back at him, holding up a tray with his order. The smell of pizza — pepperoni pizza to be exact — was getting stronger and stronger, the closer the waitress gets to him. When she reaches his table and places his order down, he thanks her and adds in a wink.

_Finally. There it was in front of him, a huge slice of pepperoni pizza. Steam emitting from its surface, clearly fresh from the oven just seconds ago. He picks it up with two hands, not caring about how hot the pizza was. Bringing up to his face, he can feel himself salivating and can no longer wait to devour the pizza. He opened his mouth wide, ready to take a huge bite. Pizza right at the entrance of his mouth, he starts to bite it-._

 

But where's the pizza?

 

“YAH HAN JISUNG! OPEN UP!”, a male's voice could be heard, along with banging on the door. 

Eyes still closed, head still lying on a hard surface which seems to be a desk, Jisung tries to block out the sounds coming from the doors and thinks, _where's my pizza?_

Jisung realises it was just a dream. It felt so real and the only outcome from it was his stomach growling and suddenly, he had a craving for pizza. Lifting his head up, a piece of paper was stuck on his left cheek — some business article or a music..sheet? Slowly getting up, he wiped the drool off his face using the back of his left hand (gross but not really), drooling from dreaming of food. Who can blame him to be honest? 

Fixing the beanie on his head, he drags himself to the door. He doesn't bother to shout back a reply to whoever was on the other side of the door. Sounds like Chan hyung though? Bang Chan? Banging the door? Damn hyung is impatient today. 

Opening the door he's greeted by the older, messy dirty blonde hair under a black cap. “Hello Jisungie~”, Chan greets with a smile and dimples showing as if he wasn't just about to break the door down just seconds ago. Jisung doesn't get to cough out a reply because Changbin was also there, the shorter brunette beside Chan waving back at him. Both of them, his dear dormmates.

“Hello hyungs, come in”, Jisung signalled them to enter. “Don't guys each have a key? There's a reason why there are 3 sets of keys?” Locking the door behind and following the other two to the sofa area.

“Oh! I left mine here and Binnie gave his key to Felix soo…”, Chan replied while pointing towards Changbin who was smiling...shyly?

“Wow Binnie hyung, giving your boyfriend the key ey ey~”, smirking at the older who just hit his shoulder, not an actual painful hit, just a playful one.

“Yeah yeah, so he can come over first when I'm not around before we meet up for stuff”, Changbin shrugged. “Sometimes his dormmates make too much noise and he needs peace and quiet to study so I offered him to come over whenever he needs to.”

Chan clapped his hands together, startling the other two in the room. “Okay sooo since it's Friday and it's only 7PM, let's go to a club to unwind!” 

“Come on hyung, you know it's gonna be packed with singles trying to hit up on people, couples and so on”, Jisung groaned. They rarely go to clubs so why now?

“Jisungie let's go~ Let's let loose and have some fun! University life is pretty stressful these days so we have to release the stress in some way right?”, a nudge on his arm by Changbin who was surprisingly so excited and enthusiastic to go clubbing? What happened to his usual ‘I like my personal time and space (except when it's with Felix) and I hate being around too many random strangers in public places’ excuse.

“Ugh fine but can we get pizza before going to the club? I'm so hungry cause I feel asleep reading some article for my business assignment and dreamt of pizza. Until you came banging the door and I couldn't even take a bite off of it”, Jisung huffed and complained, he was not gonna leave with them unless he secures his pizza.

“Aww okay, I'm sorry for ruining your dream alright? Binnie and I will buy you pizza”, Chan patted the chubby cheeked boy on the shoulder whose eyes and ears perked up at his words especially _pizza_. “Yeah we will okay, don't worry about it, now let's get ready and leave in 10 minutes”, Changbin assured Jisung before making his way to his room.

 

 

Walking out the pizza place with their tummies full, and Jisung's craving satisfied, the trio walked along the streets to the nearest club. Chan had taken off his cap from ealier, changed his outfit to some oversized black sweater with criss-cross patterns on his sleeves paired with ripped jeans. Changbin wore a white tee, black skinny jeans topped off with a denim hoodie overcoat. Jisung on the other hand, still had his beanie rested comfortably atop his head, his favorite burgundy-black flannel paired with a black tee under, completing his look with black ripped jeans. 

The weather out at night was breezy but not too cold. It was only mid-autumn anyways, a few more weeks till the real cold weather starts during winter. They walked together in a row, down the street looking for the club they wanted to go to. It was supposed to be like a 10 minute walk away but somehow felt like it was taking longer than expected.

 

“We're here!”, Chan stopped in his tracks and the other two stopped as well. Glancing up at the sign that said ‘GLOW’. Jisung never heard of it, just shrugged and followed the other two to stand in line. After waiting in line for what felt like a long time (it was only a few minutes), they got their IDs checked and were cleared to enter.

Entering the club, the music could be heard loud and clear, bass emitting off from the huge speakers at the corners of the club. It's how a typical club would be, DJ station at the center towards the other end of the entrance, bar on the right side, left side lounge areas, high tables and private booths. The dance floor, in the center as per usual, filled with people but not too packed. The special thing about this club was probably like its name suggests, 'Glow’, it was dark but not too dark, neon lights decorated the railings and booth areas. Giving it a unique lighting atmosphere. Imagine yourself in a dark room with fireflies but not really? The feeling of things glowing could be felt in the club. 

Each of them were given light up bands as their entrance 'tickets’ to the club. Chan lead them through the crowd finding a spot near the private booths area when Jisung spots a few familiar faces he thinks he recognises? His suspicions were confirmed when Changbin raised his hand and smiled at a familiar blonde sitting at the end of one of the booths — _Felix_ , Changbin’s boyfriend. He should've have known that was the reason why Changbin didn't complain about the idea of going to a club. Wow did Jisung feel deceived.

As they made their way closer, Jisung sees that there are about three more people in the same booth which could probably fit about eight to ten people? Who else would be there? Reaching the booth, Jisung recognises another guy, darker blonde hair almost matching Chan's — _Woojin_. The senior (actually senior to Jisung, same age as the other two) who Chan has been pining for months, could they finally be dating though, he'd have to ask Chan later. The other two guys beside Felix were Hyunjin and Seungmin, another couple who are the same age as himself and Felix. He has met them a few times before when he bumped into Felix on campus. 

They exchanged greetings, sat down and talked a bit before Jisung realised something. There were 7 of them in that booth. Three couples (one to be confirmed but technically is, from the way Chan slungs his arm over Woojin’s shoulder, seated so closely) and he himself, the only single one among them. How awkward. If anything Chan sensed something was up with the younger, “Hey Jisungie are you alright? Why do you look like you're zoning out?”, he asked. “Uh nothing I just feel like a light bulb with you couples right here?”, Jisung replied honestly. 

“Ahh! Don't worry Jisung ah, let us set you up with someone aight?”, Felix spoke up, his Australian accent strong towards the end of his sentence, _aight_. The others nodded their heads, “Yeah we'll help you out.” “Don't worry about it.” “Just go up and talk to someone we point out, hit on them if you like haha”, added Hyunjin. 

Jisung looked at the others looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. “Alright guys haha no harm right?”, Jisung replied, playfully smirking and wriggling his eyebrows. He’s already out at a club so why not right. Maybe he'll leave the club with a boyfriend, if not hopefully maybe a friend. But he wouldn't bet so much on that.

So that's what they did, they all looked at the dance floor, the bar, scouting and assessing who could be suitable for their precious Jisung. After point out a few and Jisung rejected their choices, Woojin pointed out a guy at the bar.

“Jisung ah how about that guy at the bar? The one in black?”, the older blonde pointed out. 

“Where? Almost everyone is in black?”, Jisung chuckled because honestly, the people around the bar area were all in black. 

“There, the guy, brunette clad in full black.”

“Towards the right a bit. His hair isn't styled up, he has pretty prominent features can you see?”

“Mhmm..black shirt and black leather jacket?”, asked the single one, looking back at Woojin for confirmation.

Woojin nods, the others approving his choice. When Jisung turns back to look at the stranger, coincidentally the stranger spots him looking at him and smiles before winking at him from across the room. Jisung felt embarassed and shy all of a suddenly and only had a stunned ‘o’ expression on his face. Jisung didn't realise behind his back, Woojin and the others shared a look, especially between him and Chan, more of a mischief look than an agreeing one.

The brunette stranger looked away after he winked at Jisung, not waiting for his reaction. Jisung only had one thought, _wow he’s hot_. That smile? That wink? Such looks? He can already feel himself falling for the stranger, looks aside. There was this strange pull when they had made eye contact earlier. Is this what love at first sight feels like? Without realising Jisung held up his hand to his chest, over his heart, feeling it go _thump thump thump_.

The others saw Jisung’s state and chuckled at the younger pulling him out of his stunned state, “Yah Jisung ah are you okay?” “Ooo are you love struck already? Haha” a few of them chimed in, some whistled. “Go for it!”, Chan nudged him on his side, giving his approval.

Jisung’s cheeks felt warm, combination of shyness and nervousness streaming through his body. His heartbeat still not a steady beat, _god he’s so screwed_ over this one stranger. He got up slowly, wiping his palms on his jeans, thanking the others who gave him full support and cheered him on. “All the best!!”

 

Jisung couldn’t believe he was gonna actually hit up on a stranger? Talk to a random stranger? He still can’t deny the odd sense of pull he felt earlier though, is it too late to turn back right now. Making his way through the dance floor, carefully avoiding to not bump into people. As he got closer and closer to the bar area, he spotted the stranger from earlier. God he looked so good from afar earlier, but being this close and he hasn’t reached the other, how can someone be so good looking and attractive just standin, right there. The stranger was at the corner of the bar where seemed less quiet.

The stranger’s outfit was probably a small plus that made him look hot, he can picture the other in casual clothes and still look as good, maybe better. Without realising it, Jisung played scenes in his head with this stranger. Out for dates, cooking together, food adventures, travelling, laughing over silly things and having a great life together. If this doesn’t scare Jisung himself, he’s not sure what will because he has never felt this way before nor has this ever occured to him before with his previous ex-boyfriends. 

By the time he shakes off these thoughts, he’s met face-to-face with said stranger. _Dear god what have I done in my past life to deserve to meet this man_. The slighter taller brunette smiled at Jisung, making him flustered and without thinking, Jisung blurted out with a smirk, “Excuse me, do you perhaps have a boyfriend?”, immediately face-palming internally. When Jisung panics, his natural self-defense mechanism is to always brush things off with confident pick-up lines or jokes. This time definitely wasn’t an exception. 

The other had an unreadable look on his face, probably slight shock or amused, Jisung does know. He feels himself getting ready for a rude remark from the other and turn around to dash out of the club. What he doesn’t expect was the reply from the other who cleared his throat, “Um I think that’s hyung to you?”

“W-what-?”, Jisung stuttered, expression falling in contrast to his confident smirk facade earlier, he himself being caught off-guard with the reply.

“I said, I’m probably a hyung to you. Which you didn’t include when you asked me the question earlier. Where are your manners, kid? Try again.”, the supposedly ‘older’ man said. He didn’t sound angry or had a harsh tone, more like a confused questioning tone which is kinda assuring. 

In that moment Jisung decided to be honest and blurted everything out, “I’m sorry, I was nervous and. I just-. When I get nervous I tend to say things I don’t mean to..So uh um yeah”.

“So you didn’t mean anything when you asked me that?”, questioned the other.

Jisung registered his earlier reply, _try again_. “U-uh I mean- I-. God. I can’t believe myself”, he muttered under his breath. He then continued, “Excuse me _hyung_ , do you perhaps have a boyfriend?”, tilting his head down and instantly wanting to curl into a ball of embarrassment on the floor. First he blurts out a direct pick-up line, then messes up honorifics, then now he had to say the same thing again? Is it too late to dash out the room right now.

What came next surprised Jisung on a whole new level. 

He looked up when the other started chuckling, bringing his finger to Jisung’s chin, tilting it upwards, bringing their faces closely face-to-face with each other, inches away. Eyes locking and making eye contact, Jisung’s opened wide in shock. He couldn’t believe how close they were, god if he wasn’t so stunned he would’ve probably kissed this stranger. Right here, right now with without hesitation.

“Regarding your question, no, I do not have a boyfriend. But. I might be looking at my cute soon-to-be boyfriend.”, the stranger who now had a wider smile than before. 

Pulling away from Jisung, who still hadn’t process anything. _He called me cute? Soon-to-be boyfriend? What _. “I’m Lee Minho by the way.”, the stranger said, extending his hand out to Jisung.__

____

____

Jisung took the hand and shook it, “Han Jisung.” _God help me, his hands are so warm_. “I- I’m still sorry about earlier. E-everything was overwhelming.”

“Aww you’re blushing aren’t you. So cute”, Minho said whilst poking Jisung’s left cheek. Causing him to redden more, so visible despite the dim lighted club. 

“I- Ahh I’m so embarassed right now”, Jisung tried looking away because Minho staring at him was to much, yet he couldn’t. “My friends over there told me to come up to you because they were all being lovey dovey and thought I should loosen up and meet someone new. If that’s weird then it’s ok-”

“Ahh those six guys right there?”, Minho said, pointing towards the booth across the room where Jisung was seated minutes ago.

Jisung nodded. Thankful the other didn’t judge him or brush him off and so on.

Minho brought up his hand and waved to the booth, where now six pairs of eyes landed on them. Woojin waved back, smiling widely. Wait. Woojin what-? 

Realising Jisung was once again (yes _again_ ), looking dumbfounded, Minho laughed before adding, “Yeah, I know Woojin and Chan. More of Woojin though.”

“B-but. What. Why. H-how”, Jisung had so many questions but he couldn’t bring it all off of his chest. 

“So, me a lonely soul, am friends, no best friends, with Woojin who started to ditch our usual weekly hangouts for Chan — his boyfriend, your friend I presume? So yeah, he said Chan had a friend who they both felt would match me. They invited me out today, telling me to trust them and I did.”, explained Minho. “I never expected it to be some like you though, which caught me offguard but. But I’m glad I trusted them and came out today”, smiling with his eyes crinkling. _What a beautiful smile _.__

____

____

Taking in all the information and connecting the dots, he realises that indeed Chan was definitely trying to set him up with someone for the past few months without him realising. Getting him to leave the dorm more often, meeting new people saying ‘it’ll be good to expand your social circle’. Little did he know he declined all of those because he was already comfortable with his current circle of friends.

“Oh”, was all Jisung could reply. “So...we gotta thank them yeah? Haha Nice to meet you, Minho..hyung”. Jisung couldn’t help but smile so widely, it was all so natural and not forced.

 

They chat a little, thankful for the corner of the bar where the music wasn’t so loud. Minho’s in some of Woojin’s classes, a performing arts student, has strong passion for dancing and cooking. Jisung was swept off his feet already, the more they talk, the more Jisung feels himself falling harder for Minho. Jisung shared about himself, a business student but he’s into music production together with Chan and Changbin. Loves food, which Minho then interrupts him with, “I’ll cook for you next time yeah?”, in which who is Jisung to decline and just nodded happily before continuing.

They don’t mention about the boyfriend question earlier, instead they talked about their interests and so on. Exchanging numbers and promising to continue later, maybe over ice cream (which Jisung perked up at the mention of ice cream). In that moment, they enjoyed each others’ company, small talks, sharing laughter, teasing smiles and playful looks every now and then.

Minho suddenly took his hand, “Let’s dance a little before we ditch them and head for ice cream yeah, Jisungie?”, asking Jisung while waiting for a reply.

“Yeah let’s go”, Jisung a little shy that Minho already started calling him Jisungie despite only knowing each other for barely an hour.

Minho lead Jisung to the center of the dance floor, still holding hands, enjoying each others’ company, dancing the night away for the next hour. Basking in the music and each others' presence.

 

Later when they leave the club and head to Baskin Robbins, they talk and get to know each other more. After Baskin Robbins announced they were closing, they headed for the park by the river, laid on the grass and enjoyed the stars. Both didn’t want the night to end, but they both had to return back to their dorms, same campus but about 10 minutes apart. At 2AM they parted ways outside Jisung’s dorm door, Minho making sure Jisung reaches his dorm safely.

Jisung unlocks the front door, says goodbye to Minho who he was gonna meet later again. Before he turned around to enter the dorm, Jisung says, “Thank you so much today Minho hyung.” before placing a light kiss on Minho’s lips. It felt so right in that moment. Both definitely had the same feelings blooming in their chest. Minho returned the kiss, before pulling away. Both slightly flushed after the kiss they shared. “Good night Jisungie, see you later~”, Minho was the first the say something as he ruffled Jisung’s hair, who had taken off his beanie earlier. “Good night hyung, see you~”, the younger waved before entering his dorm and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ;D


End file.
